


Off The Grid

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link takes Rhett home for some quality time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off The Grid

Rhett felt his presence before he heard the slight scrape of Link’s boots moving across the bare floorboards of their office towards him, the now almost familiar warmth and anticipation washing over him. He stayed lying as still as he could, facing the back of the couch, his eyes closed, breathing carefully. Unsure why he was doing so. This was his best friend. Thirty-one years.

He felt the other man’s hand rest lightly on his upper arm before his body slid onto the couch pressing against the length of him, his arm wrapping around him firmly, his other cradling his head, his fingers playing with his hair a little now and again. Relief flooded through him.

“Thank you, Rhett.” Link said softly. No ceremony or fanfare, just quietly stated. There was no need to dress it up any. He had already made enough of a statement earlier.

Rhett shivered against the smaller man’s chest, the gentle words a caress, pressing back into him, his eyes still closed, gripping the other man’s wrist tightly so he couldn’t move his arm away. He needed to feel anchored to him.

“I think… I think I wanna do that again,” he said finally, his voice almost unrecognizable to himself.

He could sense the smile on the other man’s lips behind him, his strong fingers moving along his hairline with deliberate care. 

“I think… I want you to do that again,” he continued, opening his eyes at last, blinking at the bright afternoon sunshine reflecting off the shiny brown leather a few inches from his face, “Link, I feel so…..I….when did you…? How...how did we never…?” 

“Shh, Rhett.” his voice gentle but commanding. “Just relax a while. We’ll talk later.”

Rhett opened his eyes again, the warmth of Link still against him, his arm still holding him firmly although Rhett had let go of his wrist when he had been sleeping. He blinked slowly in the dim lighting wondering how long they had been lying there, if anyone else had come in. If Link had slept. If he was sleeping still, but then Rhett was drifting down again barely noticing the brief tightening of LInk’s arm across his chest, the low murmur of comfort.

When he awoke again, he was alone. The memory of the warmth of the other man still on his skin, on the couch beside him. He rolled over slowly, muscles he didn’t even know he had groaned, searching the room with his eyes for his best friend. His lover? 

He found him sitting at his desk, relaxed and smiling at his computer screen, hands behind his head, leaning back far in his chair, glasses low on his nose.

Rhett propped himself up on the couch a little to help him see Link. 

 

“You busy?” He asked after watching the light dancing over his face, the smile coming and going for a few minutes. His eyes swiftly moving to Rhett’s. His smile softening.

“Hi there. How are you feeling now?” 

“Ah… kinda. I dunno. Shell-shocked I think.” Rhett sat up slowly, swinging his legs over the side of the couch.

“I’m sorry.” He stood up and walked over to Rhett, sitting beside him on the large couch, his hand resting briefly on his knee. “I hope I didn’t break you.” 

Rhett smiled. “I dunno, man. That was intense.” 

“It was.” 

Rhett stared at his hands, trying to figure out how to put into words everything he was feeling. All the questions he had, all the answers he wanted and the ones that he never wanted to hear. He remembered what he had been doing with his hands earlier and blushed slightly. His best friend sitting beside him as he had for over thirty years now making him feel like a stranger to himself. He wanted him. How had he never seen him? Seen this in himself?

“You hungry?” Link asked.

Rhett looked at him, for once not caring about food at all. Searching the other man’s relaxed expression until it slowly began to put him at ease as well. Whatever was going on, they had time. He didn’t need to panic right now. If anxiety prone Link could be calm right now, maybe he could be too. Maybe he was hungry after all. But, still he sat and stared at Link instead and waited.

Link met his searching gaze silently, his eyes shining with what? Joy? Love? Peace? He blinked slowly, an unreadable expression flashing across his features before he looked away, patting Rhett’s knee again and stood with the help of the armrest.

“I love you,” he said, not looking at him, walking back to his desk to collect his car keys and phone. “But, don’t fall in love with me, Rhett.”

Again simply a statement. No pretense that he was joking or any attempt to be comically dramatic. Just quietly stated. As if he was saying don’t step out in front of traffic. Like it was simply common sense and that he knew Rhett already knew, but that there was no harm in a reminder. That’s what best friends were for.

Rhett watched him silently, waiting for his heart and mind to slow before trusting himself to speak aloud.

He finally managed a wonky smile, clearing his throat and hauling himself to his feet.

“Nah, man. Course not. But, you know, that was pretty amazing.” 

“It was. It is, Rhett.” 

They both smiled somewhat shyly.

“You, ah...you still taking me out for dinner?” Rhett asked, trying to put Link at ease. That he could handle the situation. 

“Yep. I’ll drop you home and come get you in an hour or so?” 

 

“Good gracious, Rhett!”

“Whaa?” he mumbled around the large mouthful of food while shovelling more in. His behavior the complete opposite to his crisp tailored metal grey suit and blue dress shirt, his tie almost ending up in his plate as he leant forward to stop food falling in his lap.

“You’re like a caveman. Can’t you take a bite. And chew….”

“What, like your nana said? Nah, man. Who has time for that asides from you?” he gestured with his fork at Link’s plate, smoothing his tie back into place. “Besides, I’m starving man. Ya nearly killed me this afternoon.”

They were at one of their favourite restaurants, fairly close to the studio, but they had never bumped into anyone they knew. There were probably some people around that would recognise them but, for the most part, they could relax and enjoy themselves. They also liked it because it had a nice balance of class, a jacket and tie was required, without a lot of pretentious menu items. Both men able to easily tell at least what family the main ingredient was from.

Link watched Rhett devouring the food in front of him, realising with some amusement that he was eyeing the food on his plate as well.

“You know, you really need to learn some restraint.” Link continued. His expression neutral.

Rhett looked at him closely, his eyes narrowing slightly, chewing his food without adding more. 

Link waited, knowing he was going to push back.

“Uh, I think that I have shown I can wait when I need to,” Rhett said once he was sure that he could talk without spitting food. “Sir.” 

“Don’t be facetious, Rhett.” Link said evenly, ignoring Rhett’s smirk. “What if I told you, I want us to work on that some?” 

“You wanna tell me when and how to eat?” 

“Ah huh. Not tonight. Go crazy. You’ve earned it. But, yeah. I think so. I’ll think about it more and get back to you.”

Rhett continued chewing, considering Link’s words.

“Like, how would that even work?” 

“Well, I’ll have to cook for you some night. Well, better yet, get something catered. I don’t wanna kill you. But, I think it’s too early in ah, proceedings for me to be feeding you in public just yet.”

Rhett’s eyebrows shot up. “Feeding me?”

“Uh huh. You eat like an animal. You need some training and discipline.” 

Rhett imagined what the scene might look like and it was definitely appealing. 

“Um. I like the thought. A lot actually. But. I’m. Well, it’s been all fine and dandy… from a distance. I’m not sure I can behave the same in person. Exactly.” He took a sip of his wine and continued. “I mean, we’ve known each other so long. Our lives are all about comedy and making one another laugh. And although this is serious. Like...I’m serious….I’m kinda worried I would just laugh my head off when I need to be serious. And I really don’t wanna do that.” 

Link grinned. “Yeah, I gotta admit that you not being in the same room during some uh, comments I’ve made has helped a lot. But, I think you will be fine.” 

He considered a little longer before adding, “That’s why food is maybe a better starting point, maybe.” Link took a forkful of food and chewed carefully. “I mean, if you can control yourself in front of a cheeseburger, or more specifically, if I can control you, I should be able to handle you in any situation. I’ve been watching how you eat for 30 years. You’re a freaking caveman.” 

“I can be civilised. If I have to.” 

“I know, Rhett.” Link smiled at him warmly. “But I don’t want civilised. I want disciplined when you’re in need. Significant need.” 

The both took a drink, watching one another, slight smiles.

“Link...” 

“Rhett.” 

“I’m serious.” 

“I’m sorry. Go. Please. I’m listening.” 

“I uh. I really liked today.” 

Link smiled slowly. “Hmm. I saw that. I have the photos to prove it. I did too if that wasn’t completely obvious.”

“And, I like your ideas for, other times…”

Link smiled again, taking another bite of his food.

“Are we like…?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Like, are we.. uh?” 

Link looked up at Rhett. He looked nervous and small in a way Rhett almost never did. This answer mattered.

“Together?” Link asked carefully.

“Yeah.”

“We always have been, Rhett,” he looked at his best friend. Naked trust in his eyes. “I... am committed to you. To us. I have been all along. I love you.” he added quietly, “Let's not psychoanalyse too much just now.” 

He pushed his food around his plate before continuing, “Do I want us to be in some kind of exclusive relationship? No. I don’t. We don’t know what we’re doing. Or what we want that we don’t already have together.”

Rhett mirrored Link’s actions, his interest in his food momentarily forgotten. “Ok. That sounds uh, ok. It makes sense. I…. I do care for you. Love you.” 

Link smiled. “I know.” 

“And, I think you are fucking hot.”

Link grinned wider. “I know that too. So are you. More so every second.”

Rhett smiled back. 

“Did you really freak out when you got my first message?” 

“Yeah. Majorly. Nearly decapitated myself with my headphones running away from our office.” 

“You were at work?” asked Link, surprised.

“Yeah, I was avoiding people. And found you.” 

“Were you, are you, surprised that I thought about you like this?”

“Ah, yeah I was. Well. Not completely. I’ve always known that you know, we’re really close. So, it’s not all that shocking or surprising. But, yeah. I mean, we’ve been friends for so long. So many situations where things could have gone one way, and didn’t.” Rhett took another forkful of food, considerably smaller than the last time, Link noted pleased. “Have you always thought about me like that?” 

“Mostly yeah.” Link thought back over the years trying to remember the first time he had wanted Rhett. “Maybe, high school. I wanted to be your boyfriend,” Link’s smile was tinged with some embarrassment and perhaps a little sadness still. “I was pure and innocent in those days. I wanted kissing behind the bike sheds and to hold hands and to take you to school dances.” 

“And now?” 

“And now, I am older. Much too old for schoolboy crushes. I want you. I let myself imagine other things. Not so innocent or pure, from time to time as I think I alluded to in the recording. You spin my wheels. It hasn’t stopped in all these years. So, I guess it’s not going to.” Link smirked, trying to alter the tone of some of his words and met Rhett’s gaze. “I figured it was about time that I was honest with you about what I want. And how I want it.” 

“But, you don’t want us to be together?” Rhett asked slowly, unsure what he was hoping the answer would be.

“No. I think...I think, that we start labelling anything or adding in rules beyond the rules we are trying to establish with each other it’s just gonna get messy and someone, if not both of us are going to get hurt.”

“I’m not, in love with you, but, I do love you, Link,” Rhett said softly.

Link wondered if that was going to be their new “I love you….like a brother.” statement. And were they already lying?

“Come on, Rhett. Let’s go for a walk huh?”

Rhett glanced down at his plate, deciding he could forgo the remainder, but his stomach wasn’t very pleased about it.

Link walked slightly ahead of him, as was often the case, Rhett realised. Had he always been trailing around after him without knowing it? He smiled as he watched the shorter man negotiate the crowd around the entrance to the restaurant. Polite assertiveness clearing a path.

His hand reaching back for Rhett’s, clasping his firmly and led him to the door, he opened it, dropped his hand smoothly and guided him through before following immediately after.

“Thank you,” said Rhett quietly as he passed, the warmth of Link’s hand on the small of his back making him feel loved, safe. A bit funny in his stomach. 

Don’t fall in love with me, Rhett.

He was surprised to feel Link’s hand take his again once they were alongside one another heading across the carpark to Link’s car. 

“I think the last time we held hands was when we went on trips to the zoo in 2nd or 3rd grade and we had to buddy up.” said Rhett, trying to appear relaxed, looking down at Link.

“Hmm. You’re probably right,” he squeezed his hand a little tighter for a second. “I don’t remember it making me feel quite so horny, though. Do you?” 

Rhett laughed loudly, pulling Link closer to him. “You’ve got a one-track mind, Mr. Neal.” 

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, boy.”

“It feels nice,” Rhett said, squeezing a little. “I thought I would feel weird about it.” 

“Holding my hand? Or a man’s hand in public?” 

“Both.” 

Link stopped and turned to him. The street lights reflecting off his glasses, making it hard for Rhett to see his eyes, but he knew they would be focused on his own. 

“I have never asked you what your sexual orientation is.” he said.

“Are you asking me now?” 

“Nope.” 

Link turned and started walking again, they were only a few yards away from the waiting car now. All the lights flashed and the clunk of the locks releasing could be heard clearly in the still night before he continued, “And you’ve never asked me. I just find that weird, considering all the other things we have talked about over the years. I mean I know what time of day you normally take a dump.” 

“Gosh, who said romance is dead?” Rhett murmured before matching his strides with Link and adding, “I will tell you if you would like to know.” 

“Nope. You will show me what I need to know. When I need to know it. What other people you find sexually attractive is not my concern.” 

Link led them around to the passenger side of his car, opened the door for Rhett and waited while he folded himself into the front seat.

“Still up for that walk?” 

“Sure. That’d be great.” 

He watched Link walk around the front of the car to the drivers side, thinking over the past two weeks. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. 

He loved being taken care of. He was surprised how much he loved all they had done together so far. He felt safe with his best friend even when he felt utterly out of control. He still blushed when he pictured himself on the bathroom floor this afternoon, but he wanted it to happen again. He had never experienced anything like it. He didn’t quite understand how Link was able to get him to do all he had done with almost no effort at all. It just seemed right for him to, what? Submit to him? There was comfort and safety in it. And ultimately he understood it was he with the power. That he gave that of himself to Link. That the other man couldn’t take it, and wasn’t trying to.

He was brought out of his pondering by Link groaning in pain as he opened the door. A curse word muttered under his breath.

“Would you believe I just smacked the edge of my knee with my door?” Link asked as he got into the car less than ceremoniously, his voice frustrated surprise, “Like. I opened my door.” 

“Seriously?” Rhett asked, both men starting to laugh, Link shutting the door firmly.

“My own self. Fully aware.” He twisted in his seat and grabbed his seatbelt, still rubbing his leg with his right hand. “That my leg was attached to my person. As it always is!” 

“Oh gosh.” Rhett continued laughing, struggling to breath properly. Link was always half killing himself in the most ridiculous ways. And now he, Rhett, was willingly putting himself in his hands. The idea was suddenly hilarious to him.

“Then, BAM! Straight into my kneecap!” Link clicked the seat belt into place and looked over at Rhett incredulously. Gesturing in exasperation. “What in the world? Like...my hand just...no...regard what so ever for other body parts. Just. I’m getting this freakin’ door open. Right. Now. Then smack!” 

Once the laughter died down a little, Rhett turned to Link.

“This is a good time to ah say, we are never ‘playing’ with knives.” he said, holding Link’s gaze steadily, his laughter slowing but not stopping.

“Holy hell. Can you imagine.” 

“I guess it would be my dick that’s chopped off in some nasty trust exercise.” 

“Or a nipple.” Laughter filled the car again, “Least you got two of those.” 

“Well, I hope you’ll respect my wishes, Sir, and keep knives out of it.” 

‘Look, never say never, man. The element of real and present danger just might be worth the risk?” 

“Hey, I’m not judging anyone here, but if I ever need the certainty of permanent maiming to get off I really should look at other treatment options I think.”

“I’ll buy you an intervention for Christmas.” Link said smiling, before continuing, “Well, you’re lucky. You don’t have to dodge yourself all day. I’m a walking obstacle course to myself.” Link said as he started backing the car slowly.

“It is remarkable how many of your appendages you still have after all these years.”

“Well,” Link said quietly with a tilt of his head, “To tell you the truth”, a painfully awkward and sad look on his face, blinking at Rhett slowly, his foot off the gas letting the car coast very slowly. “I wasn’t real sure how to bring this up…”

Rhett lost it again, holding his door and chest, throwing his head back laughing without restraint. It was beautiful to see.

“I think I ah, told you about the….” Link placed his hand on the back of Rhett’s seat, turning to make sure he wasn’t going to hit anything behind them, guiding the car out of the parking spot, “the ah, testicle incident of ‘08?” 

“Holy god. Link.…please...”

He stopped the car, turning the wheel as far left as it would go, putting it into drive and edging forward, before straightening up. Link started sniggering as he tried to finish his sentence. “Well…. I lied.” 

He stopped again at the exit of the carpark, indicated left, glancing passed Rhett, whose face was red from laughing so hard, checking for traffic before pulling out into the far lane smoothly. 

“Lost the lot, man” he managed to deadpan, shaking his head sorrowfully. Rhett sounded like he could hardly breathe next to him. 

He slowed the car and came to a stop again, closing his eyes laughing silently, relieved to be stopped by traffic lights, trying to contain his amusement but Rhett’s laughter was fueling his own, and his imagination.

“They, ah. They call me Ken in some circles.” 

“Oh my god, Link.” Rhett was grabbing his upper arm shaking him bodily side to side as he continued laughing, tears flowing down his cheeks. “Please, please….stop, man.” 

Link laughed, placing his hand over Rhett’s trying to get him to stop shaking him so hard. “I tell ya, man, it’s been hard. Well…. actually….of course, it hasn’t.” 

Both men burst out laughing even louder than before, Link needing to pull over to the side of the road until they could calm down a bit. 

“Gosh, Rhett stop laughin’ ya dork. We’re never gonna get home.” 

“Rough?”

“Completely smooth.” 

They were finally able to pull back into traffic, but every few minutes one or the other would chuckle again setting them both off again.

“Maybe, we’ll take that walk another time, my knee is actually kinda hurtin’ if that’s alright?” Link said once there was a lull in the giggling.

“Yeah, no worries, man,” Rhett replied, a smile in his voice. 

“You wanna hang out at my place awhile?” Link asked as they were approaching the exit the would decide where they were going. To his own, or Rhett’s house.

“Sure, that’d be great.”

Both men were relieved that they were still able to be as they always had been together. Making one another laugh until it hurt, while the rest of the world looked on with raised eyebrows and mutterings of those boys under their collective breath. But, the closer they got to Link’s house, the quieter they became. Lost in their own thoughts, and questions neither were quite ready to discuss with the other or even ask themselves too loudly.

Both became increasingly hyper aware of the other next to them. Every movement no matter how small was noticed. The rise and fall of the others chest, each time they swallowed, almost every blink of their eyes although they avoided looking at one another directly.

Link indicated and turned into his driveway, pressing the remote for the garage door, timing the speed of his approach perfectly. Rhett shifted in his seat slightly, looking out his window into the still night. Moonlight streaming across the front lawn, before it was hidden from view by the garage wall sliding down the car.

He felt like he was going to leave this house utterly changed from who he was right now.

Link shifted the car into park and turned off the engine, finally looking over at Rhett.

“You ok?” he asked gently.

“Yeah. I’m ah. I’m a little bit nervous I think. I don’t know why.” 

“Possibilities are endless. That’s why,” he reached across the center console and rested his hand on his best friend's forearm. “It’s ok, Rhett. Nothing bad’s gonna happen. In fact, nothing is happening at all...unless. Well, let’s just hang out awhile, hmm? It’s been an eventful day.” 

Rhett looked down at Link’s hand where it rested on his jacket. The heat of it travelling up his arm and down into his hand. 

“Sir?” he said softly, meeting Link’s gaze. “Would you? Can we, uh,” he laughed quietly, unsure what he was trying to ask for. But knew that he needed something. The intensity of the afternoon had left him needing Link’s physical touch. He needed to feel grounded again. But didn’t know how to explain that to himself, let alone to Link.

Link smiled, “Come on, Rhett, let’s get inside. We can talk properly in there.” 

He led the way inside, switching lights on as he went, illuminating the path ahead of them. 

“Wine?” 

“Please.” Rhett followed him into the kitchen and watched him serve the drinks. His hands steady as he poured the wine, trembling a little when he glanced up at Rhett’s face.

He put the bottle back in the fridge and moved over to Rhett, looking up at him. He looked a little lost, so Link slipped his arms beneath his jacket and around his waist as if he did it every day. And although he had held him from time to time, over the countless years, it had never been like this. They had never been like this. 

He remembered sleeping beside him on the couch earlier. Feeling Rhett’s body relaxed in sleep in a way that he had never before. Feeling it again now. No flinch, or intake of air or tensing. Rhett wasn’t tolerating his embrace. He wasn’t enduring, waiting for it to be over. It had only taken thirty-odd years.

“Thank you for today, Rhett. I feel… blessed. I’ll never forget.”

He rested his head against his chest and breathed in the scent of him, feeling Rhett’s arms fold around him, a low sigh, his beard brushing against his forehead. 

“I won’t either. I… I loved it. I think I..uh just kinda shocked myself.”

Link smiled into his shirt before stepping back a little. “Let me take care of you for a while now.”

“I would like that.” 

“Take off your jacket for me.” 

He leant against the counter, sipping his wine and watched Rhett shrug out of his jacket, placing it on the nearest bar stool.

Link stepped forward and loosened Rhett’s tie, undoing the top button of his shirt, running his hands firmly down his chest and stomach.

“Mmm. You’re beautiful.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Do you need to ask?” Rhett asked quietly.

Link tilted his head. “Yes, one way or another, yes. You have choice, and consent to give or withhold. Every time.” 

“And if I said no?” 

“I would hug you again instead if that was ok.” 

“And...what if…. I am scared that... if...I say yes. And I kiss you, I will want all of you? That I might need…you to...do things I haven’t even imagined yet?”

“What if.” Link replied looking up at Rhett.

“I... This afternoon was. Intense.” 

“I’m not going to deny you anything. Let me take care of you. Don’t be afraid to kiss me for those reasons. It’s just a kiss. I’ll look after you.”

“Will you take off your jacket too?” Rhett asked meekly. 

Link smiled and removed his jacket in much the same way as Rhett had, draping his over the other man’s on the stool.

Rhett rested his hands on his shoulders tentatively, looking down into Link’s patient blue eyes. 

Part of him wanted to stop Rhett’s hands. It was a conscious effort to remain passively waiting. He couldn’t quite understand why he was letting Rhett lead. He wasn’t sure why he had told him he wouldn’t deny him anything. Had he really meant it?

Rhett’s fingers moved to his tie slowly, loosening first it, and then his top button, his eyes never leaving Link’s. 

He lowered his head slowly and then they were kissing, Link matching Rhett’s movements against his lips but allowing Rhett to set the pace for now, letting their lips brush against one another, restraining his natural desire to lead. 

He let his hands move across Rhett’s body, the body that had been off limits to him his entire life, over his stomach and chest, to his back and shoulders pulling him closer to him as the kiss intensified, already feeling the other man’s arousal hard against him.

Rhett moaned into his mouth feeling Link’s tongue brush his own, pressing his body against Link, driving them both back towards the counter. Link reached behind himself to guide them to a stop against it without hurting his back, his elbow bumping one of their glasses causing it to rattle in place on the granite counter but not fall. 

And then Rhett was kissing him passionately, desperately, all the years that had passed, all the looks, the thoughts, the fear outpouring in his passion, his hands pulling at Link’s clothes, moaning into his mouth.

After a few moments, Link managed to catch his arms and wrapped his hands around his wrists gently, guiding them to a stop on his chest, and broke the kiss.

“Sir, you said…” 

“Yes, Rhett. I know, but not on my kitchen floor. This time.” He handed Rhett his wine, took his own and Rhett’s hand, taking a large mouthful. 

“Come on. We have time now, Rhett. I wanna pamper you a little.”

He led him into his large bathroom, gesturing for Rhett to sit on the chair in the corner. 

“I forgot you have a bath.” 

Link started the water running, before turning back to him. “I forget I do too.”

He looked down at Rhett looking up at him, watching his eyes moving over him, wondering what he was thinking. He stepped towards him and kissed him again. Wanting to learn the rhythm of him, how Rhett kissed when not being directed, but he was unable to not respond himself, deepening the kiss into something that resembled no other kiss he had ever experienced, their combined movements new and unexpected, but not entirely foreign. 

He leaned back on the bathroom counter and looked into Rhett’s eyes, and smiled. His brain telling him to be quiet.

“I like the way you kiss me.” he said, ignoring it for now.

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“I have never kissed someone with a full beard before.” his hand reaching for the others face, letting his fingers caress him.

“What do you think?” 

“It’s how I imagined it would be. Distinctly Rhett.” He bent and kissed him chastely on his lips before standing again, leaning back.

“I’m an adjective?” 

“If that is the right word, sometimes, yes you are.” 

“Definition?” 

“Hmm...it changes depending on a number of factors. In that context, it meant home and safety.” Link said, trailing off a little once he heard the words he was speaking.

Rhett smiled with his whole body. “Gosh. That’s quite…”

“Yeah, well,” Link cut in, “Don’t get used to it,” he stepped away, pleased with Rhett’s obvious happiness at his comment but embarrassed by his own honesty and checked the temperature and level of the water, steam filling the room now. “More often it means stubborn giant know-it-all.”

He took off his glasses and left them on the nearest surface, unable to see out of them now anyway. “Pass me that will you?” he asked gently, gesturing towards the bottle on the shelf beside Rhett. A waterfall and rainforest picture on the front.

“Bubble bath?” he asked in surprise as he handed it to Link.

“Yes, Rhett. I’m sure your fragile masculinity isn’t gonna run off if you soak in bubbles a while. But, if I am wrong, I’ll help you find it later. Ok, princess?”

“Thank you, Sir.” replied Rhett grinning.

Both men laughed, Link sitting on the edge of the tub shaking his head, looking across at Rhett who was still leaning back in the chair.

“No, I was just surprised a guy that can’t cook for himself would buy bubble bath.” 

“Hmm, that is a valid point.” 

The implication sat heavy in the room.

“Are you seeing anyone at the moment, regularly?” Rhett asked quietly. Knowing that he should keep quiet. This wasn’t why he was here. Why either of them were.

“No, not anyone in particular. The ah, muscle relaxant stuff was left by an ex a long while ago. Not someone recent.” 

Link looked down at his feet. His hands clenching on the side of the bath, his forefinger on his right hand tapping against the ceramic. Knowing that Rhett had a hundred more questions along those lines brewing and knowing Rhett expected him to ask Rhett those questions back. But he didn’t particularly want to and wasn’t sure that he really cared what his answers would be.

This moment mattered, to him. The memories that they had already built between them and continued to do so. What Rhett did later was none of his business. What he did later, didn’t change this. Who he did it with. That’s how it had always been. He looked up at Rhett who was studying him intently.

He sighed and said, “Look, just ask whatever it is you are wanting to ask.” 

“Um...I’m not really sure what I want to know actually. I’m just. Noticing you in ways I hadn’t. Which is making me wonder things that I had never thought of. I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry, Rhett. Some things.. I am just used to keeping to myself. If you really wanna know something, you can ask. And I might tell you.” Knowing that Rhett would not have the words to ask the question he most feared.

Rhett smiled at him. “Will you come here and kiss me again?” 

“Yes. But don’t get used to me granting requests.”

Once the bath was finally ready, he shut off the water and dimmed the overhead lights, causing Rhett to “Awww” before he noticed Link’s expression.

“Well, it is actually kinda nice. I wasn’t being facetious.”

Link grinned and walked back to him. “You are a bit of a Princess aren’t you?” 

“I’m sure I could be with the right encouragement, Sir.” Rhett smiled at him coyly, batting his eyelashes.

“Be careful what you wish for.” 

“Promises, promises.”

They smiled at one another as Link reached for Rhett’s tie, wrapping it around his fist and pulling on it gently, encouraging him to stand up. The glint in his eye hinting at future, less gentle, possibilities, kissing him deeply before stepping back a little and undoing it completely, pulling it free from his shoulders and dropping it onto the chair Rhett had just vacated. He tilted his head to look up at the other man as he undid each button on his shirt carefully.

“You ah, look very nice tonight.” 

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You looked very nice this afternoon too.” Link continued, smiling at the slight blush in Rhett’s face.

“Thank you, Sir.” his eyes dropping to the floor between them.

He removed Rhett’s shirt, throwing it to join his tie. Kissing him again.

He knelt and removed Rhett’s shoes and socks, before standing in front of him. His hands running over his bare torso before dropping to his belt. He kissed his chest once and looked back up at him watching him closely as he began undoing it, sliding it from his pants.

Rhett watched him remove the rest of his clothes, feeling slightly embarrassed at his erection and feeling a bit naked, considering he, in fact, was, while Link remained fully clothed, aside from having removed his footwear. Link took his hand and led him to the tub, stabilizing him as he stepped in.

The water felt amazing as it moved further up his body, a long sigh creeping out of him as he leaned back in the bath. Link watched him smiling.

“Nice?” he asked as he rolled up his sleeves slowly.

“Hmm. Very.” 

Link spent the next twenty minutes bathing his best friend. Washing his hair and body while they exchanged compliments and long forgotten stories from their shared past. Once the water began cooling he helped him out of the bath, not minding when Rhett’s body, dripping wet, pressed against him. 

Link wrapped him in a large towel and grabbed another to start drying off his hair. Once he was as dry as he was going to be, he dressed him in a large bathrobe from the back of the door and emptied the tub before opening the bathroom door.

“Yours?” Rhett asked as he ran his hands over the lapels.

“Yours.” replied Link, holding the door open for him, the expression on his face discouraging any further comment from Rhett for now.

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“Hmm. You’re welcome,” he led the way back out to the lounge, settling Rhett on the couch before disappearing for some wine.

Rhett lay back on the couch feeling drowsy and relaxed, warm in the large fluffy bathrobe. His hair was still slightly damp and he had left it laying flat against his head. He was hoping it was going to be messed up pretty soon so hadn't bothered styling it. He watched Link moving towards him, two glasses and the bottle of wine. He watched him put everything on the coffee table. His shirt slightly untucked, but otherwise looking utterly relaxed and in charge.

He knelt next to the couch, caressing Rhett’s face again, his fingers moving through his beard, smiling down at him.

“Feel better?

“Yes, I do. Thank you.” He shifted back on the couch, reaching out for him. “Will you lay with me?” 

Link leant down and kissed him gently again, his hand moving over his torso. Again, following Rhett’s lead, and as before Rhett seemed pretty intent on escalating quickly. 

Link broke the kiss slowly, undoing his tie as he looked down at Rhett. The other man’s need plain on his face and in the set of his muscles. Link gave himself a mental pep talk on restraint and care, pulling his tie free from his shirt the material sliding through his collar around his neck. He threw it aside, watching Rhett closely. 

Rhett’s eyes watching every movement. Imagining what it might look like if Link stripped for him. Would he ever do that? Without prior thought his hands closed over Link’s carefully as Link began undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“Sir, please. Let me.” Rhett sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the couch, placing one either side of Link, his hands now at his sides, watchful. His eyes searched Rhett’s face while Rhett focused on undoing each button carefully. Going slowly now. The promise of what lay beneath almost as erotic to him as the reality of it now he knew Link wasn’t going to stop him again. Wondering in the back of his mind if he was ready for this. Wondering why he was not more nervous. But, this was Link after all. And he had been ready for this as soon as he had heard the recording.

Link’s breathing remained steady as he waited, his hands relaxed at his sides, a slight smile dancing across his lips. Why had he waited so long for this? He watched as Rhett moved towards him, his hands sliding across his bare shoulders, pushing the shirt off his body, carefully removing it from each hand, his own hands running over Link’s skin, wonder in his eyes, slowly across his chest, down his stomach. Running his fingertips along the top of Link’s pants, almost tickling, but making no attempt to undo his belt yet. A shy smile on his lips, his eyes flicking back up to meet Link’s.

Link brought his hands up to Rhett’s face and pulled him gently towards him. They kissed again, but this time Link made no attempt to stop it, moving closer to the couch instead, letting his hands move beneath Rhett’s robe, sliding firmly up his thighs and around his waist, pulling him closer to the edge of the couch until he could feel Rhett’s erection rubbing against his stomach, his bare skin against his own.

And still the kiss continued, both of them murmuring to the other, Rhett moving against him slowly, both of them breathing heavily, moaning and making up words and sounds that made complete sense to them both. Loosely translating to need and love and trust.

He slowed their kisses, both of them needing air, but not stopping completely. He slid the robe from Rhett’s shoulders, unsure if Rhett would try and stop him, but Rhett was soon helping him instead, shifting and pulling and struggling until it was heaped on the floor beside the coffee table and he was lying naked on the couch, covered only by Link’s body.

Link shifted slightly to the left so he was able to reach down between them, closing his hand around Rhett’s cock firmly, causing both of them to gasp involuntarily. 

“Oh, Rhett. I’ve... you feel so good.” his hand barely moving, focusing only on the sensation of his silky skin against his palm, the heat and firmness of him as he adjusted his grip. He began moving his hand once he felt Rhett’s hips shifting beneath them, slowly thrusting into Link’s hand. 

He felt Rhett’s lips against his neck, gently at first, his beard tickling his skin, but he was soon kissing him passionately, licking and sucking at the tender skin, a hand on the back of his head firmly, holding him to his mouth, as he moved against him, moving them both with ease. Link smiled. He was a giant of a man.

Link concentrated on the sensations of Rhett’s body against his, the feeling of his need in his hand and the way Rhett’s voice kept breaking as he tried to tell Link how good everything was, how long he had wanted this and how much he wanted it to never stop, and please and please and please. 

He lowered his head to the other man’s chest kissing the hot skin there, licking his nipple as he shifted further down the couch. Delighting in the shiver that ran down Rhett’s body. Rhett made no attempt to stop him, so he continued down his body, removing his hand from him, glancing back up to Rhett’s face, his eyes glued to Link tracking every movement he made.

“Please, Sir. Would you...please?” 

Link smiled, held him steady with his hand and took him slowly into his mouth maintaining eye contact throughout. His tongue caressing the underside with slippery warmth before he closed his lips around him. Sucking on him firmly, loving the look of surprise and naked arousal and the very brief flash of violence in his eyes, before it had vanished again and only need and wonder and gratitude remained. Link closed his eyes slowly, smiling to himself. A shiver of lust and fear had gone through him at that glance.

Why had he waited so long? 

His mouth was moving slowly over Rhett, taking more of him into his mouth each time he lowered his head, feeling the muscles in Rhett’s thighs tense and relax beneath his hands as his hips moved slowly, pushing himself into Link’s mouth. A hand moving up the side of his face, so very carefully, into his hair, fingers tangling in it. He moaned around him, causing Rhett to moan in answer to the sensations it brought. Rhett’s hand moved to his shoulder, perhaps unsure if it was ok to hold him in place like he had been.

Link opened his mouth, slowly drawing his tongue up the length of him firmly, swirling around the tip, his hand wrapping around him as he took his mouth away before he looked up at Rhett again. Licking the other man’s precum from his lips. 

“Hmm. Very nice, Rhett.” 

Once he was able to speak again he said, “Sir, you didn’t have to do that…I just meant for you to touch me again...” 

“Ah huh,” he continued stroking him slowly, letting his hand move over his balls, squeezing gently, trailing just his fingertips along the shaft, causing Rhett to tremble, before gripping him again. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Oh, no. Please… but. You...ah….you don’t have to…”

“I want you to come in my mouth, Rhett. You’ve been very good today. I want to make you feel good, now. And I’m pretty sure I’m good at this. I’ve ah, done some research.” he winked at Rhett.

He smiled at Link’s throwback comment from that afternoon.

“And, this is how I want you to come. I want to taste you. Swallow you. And, I would prefer to get what I want.” Link added as he licked the head of his cock again slowly. His hand stroking him, his eyes watching Rhett’s face. 

Rhett moaned quietly at Link’s words and the ongoing sensations from his hand and mouth on his cock.

“Will you do that for me?” he asked his voice low. 

“Oh…gosh..”

“Give me what I want?” his hand kept up the slow rhythm, squeezing gently as he licked him again, his eyes still on Rhett’s.

“Yes, Sir… Please. It...it feels so good.” 

“I am not wanting to have to beg for it, Rhett.” 

“No, Sir. Please….” 

“Good boy.”

Rhett moaned loudly again at Link’s words and then the heat of his mouth closing around his cock. Link again braced himself with his hand on Rhett’s thighs, kneeling on the floor beside the couch now to give himself more room, and less chance of accidentally falling off. Biting it off was probably as bad as cutting it off he figured. He’d never hear the end of it.

He undid his pants with his left hand, freeing himself while continuing to lick and suck the other man’s length. He straightened up, releasing him from his mouth, looking down at Rhett, seeing the lust and need on his face, his cock throbbing against his stomach, twitching in time with his pulse. 

“You’re so beautiful, Rhett.” 

“Oh, so are you, Sir. I want you so bad.” 

“Mmmm.” Link looked down at himself hard and already leaking precum. He took Rhett’s hand gently, guiding him to his cock and folded his fingers around his length, holding his hand in place, rubbing himself against his palm, rocking his hips. Stroking himself with the other man’s hand.

Their moans merging in the otherwise silent apartment.

“Mmmm. That’s real nice, Rhett.”

“Gosh, you feel so big.” 

Link smiled, stopping Rhett’s attempts at moving his hand. “Hmm. If you say so.”

“Oh...gosh Sir. Please, can I touch you?” 

“Mmmm. You can touch me like this for now, you have something to give me first.”

Link pushed his pants a bit lower to stop them getting in the way of their hands and went back to licking along the length of him again. Leaving Rhett’s cock laying against his body this time, chasing after it with his mouth as it slid across his skin at Link’s touch. His free hand caressing and squeezing his balls. He could feel Rhett’s hand tighten around him every time he licked or touched his cock.

“Nah uh. Relax your hand.” He said, grazing the length of him with his teeth carefully. Rhett moaned loudly above him, but his grip relaxed some, it again being controlled entirely by Link’s own hand around his. He fucked his hand slowly, loving how it felt. Loving that with the right encouragement Rhett was passively letting him. Small steps. The possibilities were endless. 

He took him back into his mouth without further teasing, sucking on him rhythmically. Taking him as deep into his mouth as he could. Wanting to taste him, wanting to hear him come, wanting to feel his body tremble beneath him as he did. He could feel Rhett’s body tensing against him, his breathing ragged, moaning his need.

Link, paused briefly, telling Rhett to come for him, that it was ok, that he wanted him, the other man groaning loudly, unconsciously squeezing Link’s cock almost painfully as his orgasm washed over him. Link moaned loudly with him, swallowing each time, slowing but not stopping until Rhett began to soften in his mouth, his low moans vibrating through them both.

Link wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, pushed his hair out of his eyes and released Rhett’s hand. He climbed back onto the couch beside Rhett, pushing the rest of his clothes free of his body as he went. Their mouths found one another without any forethought, again lost in each other’s kiss, arms around one another, holding tight, Rhett’s need manageable to him for a time, and Link wanting nothing more than to kiss and hold the other man at least for a while.

I love you, but I am not in love with you. He thought to himself. Keeping his eyes shut tightly until he could look at him again without saying any words that would undo them both.

Rhett’s mouth moved to Link’s neck again, remembering the reaction he had gotten the last time he had kissed him there. And the results were the same, Link holding him closer to his body, moaning softly, grinding his cock against him, but this time there were no clothes in the way. His hand moved down Link’s body, across his stomach and down between his legs.

Link closed his eyes, moving his body to a slightly easier angle for Rhett, resting his head against his forehead.

“Mmm. That feels nice,” he said softly, his hips moving of their own accord.

“Is it ok?” Rhett asked. “Sir? For me to touch you now?” 

“Yes, you can. Just… slow, hmm. I’m... I’ve thought about this a long time, Rhett. I wanna drift in this a while...” why could he not stop his mouth from blabbing words. 

It’s ok that he loved him. That was ok. They had been best friends their entire lives. But, he knew he would never be able to love him how he should. That he was making love to him tonight in a way that he might never be able to do again. But, they couldn’t do all the rest, without acknowledging their history, their love and respect, the first time they saw and touched one another. He wanted them to have this. He needed to have this. But, he knew he was complicating….everything.

Rhett smiled at him gently. “I will touch you again if you will let me. Anytime that you want me to, in fact. But, of course, Sir. However you want me.”

“Good. That’s ah… that’s good, Rhett.” Link’s entire consciousness seemed wholly focused on the firm heat around his cock. He couldn’t easily remember the last time someone else had touched him. He had had sex, of course, very recently, but in a very specific way, in set conditions and none of those conditions often involved him being completely naked, or being touched by someone else’s hand.

“Does it feel good?” 

“Oh, yeah... Amazing. You’re doing so well...just…ahhh….just like that....hmmm.”

“I like it when you talk to me like that. Tell me how you’re feeling. If what I’m doing is ok.” 

Link smiled, kissing his forehead. “You can’t get it right if I don’t tell you what I want.” 

“You feel so good in my hand, Sir.” 

Link moaned again, his arousal building despite the slow measured way Rhett was touching him. It wouldn’t take long. Moving in time with Rhett’s hand, kissing his neck and face and lips. He could feel Rhett growing hard again and smiled into their kiss.

“Well,” he murmured, closing his hand around him again.

Rhett laughed quietly. “I was not expecting that.” 

“I’m impressed.” 

“Me too!”

They both moved against one another, slowly, talking softly, Link slowing Rhett’s hand whenever he became too enthusiastic.

“No, Rhett. Slowly….I like this….just like this now...Slow…” he kissed him deeply, stroking Rhett as he wanted to be touched. “Nice...and….slow. Your hand’s so big and warm,” he breathing becoming heavier, caressing Rhett’s skin.

After some time, Rhett started rocking his hips trying to get Link to speed up for him. He couldn’t believe how close he was to coming again. Link tightened his grip but moved his hand with him to counter-balance Rhett’s attempt at increasing the pace and stimulation.

“No, Rhett… Patience, baby. I’m not going to stop. You’re gonna come with me. Patience. I just wanna… just a little longer, ok?”

Rhett moaned forcing himself to slow his hips.

“You feel so good,” he whispered into his skin. “I wanna make you come.” 

“Mmm. You do too.” Link relaxed his grip some, just lightly caressing the length of him.

Rhett groaned loudly, but followed his lead, relaxing his own hand around Link, causing the other man to moan and shift even closer to him. 

“You’re making me crazy, Sir.” 

Link rolled towards him, their free arms around one another, holding tightly, their bodies against one another, barely enough room for their hands on the others erection, breathing each other in and out, moaning and whispering the words again that were not words at all, just gibberish syllables rearranged again and again.

“I love you,” Link said quietly, tightening his grip again, slowly building the pace, long firm strokes, twisting his hand as he moved up and down his length, a little faster….and faster...

“Oh, I love you too. Please...Sir. I’m so close now.” Rhett matched Link’s movements feeling him throbbing now in his hand.

“Mmmmm, Rhett….” Link exhaled slowly, almost whispering, “now....” The first wave of his orgasm spilling between them, Rhett’s own following immediately, both men moaning low, whispering the secrets of their love and passion to one another as their bodies shuddered through their release and on and on until they finally came to rest, breathing heavily. Limbs tangled with no awareness where one began and the other ended.

“Oh, Link.” Rhett breathed, kissing his forehead, leaving his lips pressed to his damp skin, listening to Link’s breathing slowly calming down, his body still trembling against him, holding his head in his hands, feeling the hot sticky warmth between them.

“Mmmmm.” Link moved back a little so he could look into Rhett’s eyes. “That was nice.” 

“Beautiful.” 

“I do, you know. Love you,” he said staring intently at Rhett.

“I know, Sir, I love you too. I always have.” 

“But…”

“I know. You don’t have to be in love with me. We don’t need that for this to be...this.” 

“Is this ok? What we’re doing?” Link asked. Not sure that Rhett could answer that question for him.

“It’s better than that.” 

“It won’t always be like this. Or even very often…like this...”

“You don’t have to be sweet to be good to me, Sir.” Rhett smiled again. “But, I really kinda did need it tonight.”

“Maybe not even in person.” 

“I love what you do to me. Wherever you happen to be.”

“No expectations?”

“Only honesty.”

“Hmmmm.” Link rolled onto his back, looking up at his pale ceiling. Wondering again if they were already failing at that. “You hungry?” he asked after a companionable silence.

“You must be to think of asking me.” replied Rhett grinning.

“Ok, yeah. I’m hungry. You wanna eat?”

“You really are quite the romantic.” 

“I’m something, alright.”


End file.
